HANG ON, YA BIG LUG
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: A missing scene from "Vendetta". Takes place right after Hutch's hand is hurt from the bomb in the trunk of his car.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Starsky & Hutch. I'm just having a little fun with the boys.

* * *

**Hang On, Ya Big Lug  
****(A Missing Scene from Vendetta)**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

The bang of the explosion took a second to register. By the time it did, Hutch had reeled back from the still-smoking trunk of his car and was clutching his right wrist in his left hand, his face blank for a moment before contorting in unimaginable pain.

I rushed forward and grabbed his upper arms. "It's okay," I muttered, holding him as he sank to his knees. His pain-filled groans all but drowning out my ineffectual words of comfort. I tightened my hold as he sank to the ground on his side.

A quick glance at his hand showed angry brilliant red flesh beneath blackened char, and I swallowed hard. Thank God we were actually in front of a hospital, having just questioned an assault victim.

"Hutch, I've gotta go get help."

My partner grimaced, involuntary tears of pain streaking down his cheeks. "God, it hurts, Starsk. It hurts!"

"I know, I know. I'm gonna go get help, you hear me—"

His left hand unwrapped from his wrist, and he clutched at my jacket, his knuckles turning white with the effort. "N-N-No. I-I'll c-come."

"You sure?"

I watched as he anchored his left hand on the ground and pulled his knees underneath him, preparing to stand. "I take that as a yes." I stood and grabbed him under his arms, helping him to his feet as gently as I could. "C'mon, partner," I threw my arm around his waist to support him as he staggered, "let's get you to the emergency room."

Our progress was slow as we shuffled across the green lawn to the other side of the building where the emergency room was located. I noticed a good number of people staring at us, but no one offered to help, which was maybe a good thing. I woulda probably bitten their head off, the mood I was in. Someone had messed with my partner big time, and there's nothing that pisses me off faster than that.

The doors swished open, and we staggered through, into the air conditioning. I felt Hutch shudder as the cold air wrapped around us.

"HEY, I need some help over here!" I waited a heartbeat and then repeated my yell. Finally, I saw some white-clad and –coated people rushing toward us with a wheelchair. " 'bout time," I growled, "Bay City PD. My partner—his hand was just hurt in an explosion." I helped settle Hutch into the wheelchair. He was clutching his wrist again, rocking back and forth, and making small keening noises. My stomach flipped. I placed my fingers on the back of his neck.

"What's his name?" a pretty young nurse looked up at him expectantly.

"Hutch. I mean, Kenneth Hutchinson."

She turned her attention to Hutch. "Okay, Mr. Hutchinson. We'll get you in a treatment room and get you taking care of."

When they started to move away, I automatically followed. A hand on my arm brought me up short.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't go back with us."

I stared at the nurse for a moment. "It's Detective Starsky. That's my partner and someone—someone—might've just tried to kill him. I AM going back there with him. If you have a problem with that, call Captain Dobey down at Metro." I stormed away before she could say anything else.

In the treatment room, I watched them help Hutch, who was pale, sweaty, and shaking, up onto the examination table. A spasm wracked his body, and he arched up off the table a little. I stepped forward and grabbed his good hand.

Looking at the medical professionals surrounding him, I pleaded, "Can't you give him something for the pain?"

"We're getting ready to do just that, Detective." The nurse I'd stalked away from a couple of minutes ago pulled on a pair of latex gloves and approached the side of the bed. She glanced at me and offered a reassuring smile.

I squeezed Hutch's hand, looking down and smiling. "Hang on, ya big lug, relief's on the way."

A few minutes later, I felt Hutch's whole body relax as the pain medication kicked in. I patted his shoulder. "You're gonna be okay, partner. And we're gonna get who did this, I promise. We're gonna get whoever did this." I let go of his hand and stepped back to let the doctors get to work.

_**FINI**_


End file.
